New Developments
by tootiefruitiegurl
Summary: Sark asks Syd for her help and causes her to changed her outlook on him in 'different' ways. stupid summary, plz r/r anyway! THANKS! i added an a/n to clear somethings up! -could possibly be humor, but it's up to you to decide-
1. A Surprise Visiter

Disclaimer- I don't own anything, alright? Jeesh.  
She pushed the power button on the remote and sighed when the television across from her turned on. 'Man, nothings on at 1:30 in the morning…only I Love Lucy re-runs and those public broadcasting shows.' Sydney settled for "I Love Lucy" and watched it with delight. She was actually getting into it when the doorbell rang, making her jump up, but not too much, remember, she's a double agent.   
  
"Just a minute!" she called, sliding her feet into the fluffy pink bunny slippers conveniently located beneath the couch.   
  
Without taking her feet off of the ground, she looked through the peep hole to see a blonde haired, blue-eyed (and quite handsome, if I do say so myself) guy patiently waiting for her to answer the door.  
  
It took her a minute to realize that her fluffy white robe was untied, allowing her small black tank top and gray shorts to show. Holding the robe closed with one hand, she used the other to turn the doorknob.  
  
"Uh…hey."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"What are you…I mean…why are you here?" she had to remember, this guy may be cute (way cute, haha) but he could easily take her down before you could say 'Arvin Sloane eats bugs with chop sticks.' (don't ask…) so she tried to keep her distance.  
  
"Well if you let me in, I could possibly explain myself."  
  
"Well…I guess you could come in…" she hadn't noticed what Sark was wearing, she looked him over quickly enough for him not to notice and found that he had on loose gray sweat pants and a 'snug' (yeah, SNUG) white shirt on, under a black leather coat.  
  
Turning herself so he had enough room to walk through the door, she glanced outside to see if anything was suspicious (she's a double agent, what do you expect?) and found nothing. She decided it was fine and turned around to see that Sark had already made himself comfortable on the couch and smiling at Lucy getting in trouble again and Ricky loosing his mind on the television she forgot to turn off.  
  
"So, start explaining." she stated, sitting down Indian-style on the other chair across from the couch.  
  
"Well, I couldn't sleep. And to be honest with you, I couldn't stop thinking about you."  
  
It took all of the strength she had to keep herself from falling out of the chair in a fit of laughter, but she did it, somehow.   
  
"Of me?"  
  
"Yeah, that's what I said."  
  
"Wait, how did you know where I live?"  
  
"I have my ways."  
  
"Umm…alright…so is that the only reason you came?"  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
"Not exactly?" she repeated, the strength she had for falling over was slowly but surely deteriorating.  
  
"That's what I said."  
  
"Well what are the other reasons?"  
  
He seemed to be hesitant to speak again, and fumbled out "Do you have any wine?"  
  
"Uh…let me see…"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Sydney was getting thoroughly confused on how Sark was acting, but decided to go along with it and headed towards the kitchen. "Sorry, but I don't think we have any wine. How about some orange juice?" she asked, getting out a glass but keeping her hand by the rest for his reply.  
  
She could hear him sigh in the other room, "That's fine." Grabbing another glass, she quickly poured the juice into the glasses and walked back into the living room.  
  
He took the glass and said a simple, "Thanks."  
  
"Yeah. So, are you going to explain now?"  
  
"Explain what?"   
  
'Oh no he doesn't! He's not gonna weasel out of telling me the other reason, no way, man! Wait, did I just say 'no way man!'?! This is getting freaky…' Sydney's mind raced with crazy thoughts as Sark took in a sharp breath.  
  
"Explain the other reason you're here."  
  
"Oh…uh…that."  
  
"Yeah, that."  
  
"Well…I thought you could help me."  
  
Sydney had been taking a drink of her juice when he said this and when the words he just said went through his mind, she spit the juice back into the glass, her eyes getting wider with confusion and curiosity.  
  
Sark was obviously amused by this and Sydney could tell he was close to breaking out in laughter, she decided to give him the death stare as if to say 'you say anything about what I just did, I'll kill you.'  
  
Regaining her composure, she managed to say, "Help you?"  
  
"Yes, that's what I said."  
  
"…How?"  
  
"I want to become part of the CIA."  
  
"What?! Why?! You're a well-known assassin! The CIA would like nothing more than to bring you in a stick you in a cell next to Irina."  
  
"Would it HAVE to be next to her?" he asked, reminding Sydney of a 5-year old boy whining to his mom to give him his lolly pop back.  
  
"Well, yeah, most likely. But why?"  
  
"I just want to end this life I've been living as the bad guy. Yeah, I get to intimidate people each and every day, and yeah, I enjoy that. But at the end of the day, I just have nothing good to think about…Except you."  
  
Sydney was well aware of the beginning of what he was saying, but when he said the last part, it all became a tad bit fuzzy.  
  
Slumping back into the chair Sydney was sitting in, she tried to make sense of it all, while Sark sat on the couch, keeping his gaze fixed on Sydney.   
  
'I have nothing to loose I guess. The least I could do is to help him. I mean, he wants to help, but should I trust him? He seems to be telling the truth right now…Wait, did I just say that? No. I did NOT just say that Sark was seeming to tell the truth. But wait again, I DID say that. Oh my…'  
  
"Ok. What do I do?"  
~~~~ Don't ask me how I came up with this story. It just POPPED into my little mind. Now if you wish to see more of this story, please do me a kind kind favor, and take less than 5 precious minutes out of your day to press that perdy little button riiiiiight down there. Yup, that one. THANKS A BUNCH! Oh, and if you read my other story, I promise that will be back soon, maybe. But it is certainly not forgotten! 


	2. An Interesting Mission

Disclaimer- Any of the characters I use in this story are not owned by me.   
  
Chapter 2  
~~~~~  
  
Sark grinned as he stood up from the couch and walked into the kitchen with his empty glass. "I'm glad you decided to help me."  
  
"Yeah, so what do I have to do?"  
  
"Actually," he began, stopping to look at his watch, "I was thinking we could arrange the details and such at a better time, and not 15 minutes till 2 in the morning. I believe both of us should get some sleep." Before Sydney could get a word out, he moved towards the door, before turning back to Sydney, "And I should tell you, your pretty little handler, father, or anyone from the CIA will not know of any of this."  
With that, he left.  
  
Shaking her head she thought, 'I'm crazy. No, I'm dreaming. Yeah, this is all a dream. But no, no it isn't. Great…'  
  
~Meanwhile, on the other side of the front door, Sark took in a deep, sharp breath. 'What have I gotten myself into…this could only lead to one ending, I hope.' Happy little thoughts of Vaughn suddenly 'disappearing' filled Sarks mind.~  
  
*Next day, at Credit Dauphine*  
  
"You will be going to Tokyo. There is some important information I need you to find and retrieve."  
  
"Excuse my asking sir, but what sort of information? Rambaldi?" her curiosity getting the best of her.  
  
"No Sydney. This information has nothing to do with Rambaldi. You will find out it's meaning when you find the papers. Here is your alias and everything else you may need." Sloane said smoothly, sliding the manila folder across his desk towards Sydney. "Your plane leaves at 8 tonight."  
  
"Yes Mr. Sloane." And with that, she headed towards the door.  
  
"Oh, and Sydney?" She cringed when she heard him call her back.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"This isn't included with the information in the folder, but Sark will be joining you on this mission."   
  
Sydney's heart leapt for a split second but was overcome by the power she had acquired to control her emotions.  
  
"Alright." not giving him anymore time to say something else, she was on her way to Marshall's office.  
  
~~  
  
An hour or two later, she was walking through the parking garage looking for her car which she had stupidly forgotten where it was.  
  
"I believe that piece of metal you call a car will be right over there." the cocky accent informed her.  
  
She swirled around to find Sark leaning against a black Mercedes. 'How did he get there?! I didn't even see him!' she thought, 'Man, that guy is sneaky…'  
  
Following where his finger was pointing, she found her car parked only a few cars down from where she was. Suddenly, a thought came to her mind.  
  
"How did you know that car was mine?"  
  
"I have my ways, Miss Bristow." he said nonchalantly.  
  
Nodding her head slowly up and down, she said a quick thanks and quickly headed to her car.  
  
"Miss Bristow." he called.  
  
'Wow, being called back two times in less than 3 hours, must be a record.' she amused herself in her mind.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I believe you and I will be on the mission to Tokyo together, right?"  
  
She gave a simple nod.  
  
"Have you gone through the information Sloane handed to you about the mission?"  
  
"No…" 'Where is he gong with this?'  
  
"Well, I must say, you will find them very interesting. See you on the plane."   
  
Before she could think through what he just said, he was in his car and peeling out of the garage. Running to her car, her curiosity to the breaking point by now, and flipped through the papers. Her heart nearly stopped when she read:  
"…Mr. And Mrs. Diero, newly-weds."  
  
Reviewing the page for any misprints, she came to the, not so bad once you think about it, conclusion. Her and Sark will be playing lovey-dovey newly weds.   
  
"This mission will be one to remember." she thought to herself putting the key into the ignition. She noticed the green digits showing 6:30PM on the radio. 'Good, just enough time to run home, get some things, explain to Francie, and meet Vaughn.' Pulling out of the parking spot, she began mentally preparing herself for the upcoming mission.  
  
~~~  
  
"Hello…?" she called out to the what seemed to be empty house. She stood in front of the door waiting for an answer, but decided that there was none and threw her purse onto the table.  
  
She packed a few things into her carry-on and started to scribble down a note for Francie when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Uh…Joey's Pizza?"  
  
"Sorry, wrong number."  
'Next stop, old grungy warehouse. Yippee…' she thought sarcastically, grabbing her purse and heading towards the door.  
  
~~~  
  
Her heels made clicking noises on the cold pavement as she entered the warehouse. She glanced down at her watch, and saw 7:00PM.  
  
Vaughn stood against the over-turned crate, his usual position. He raised his head in her direction when he heard her coming. She stopped in front of him with her arms crossed over her chest.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"I'm going to Tokyo to get some information. But Sloane wouldn't tell me what it was of."  
  
"It isn't Rambaldi?"  
  
'No it isn't Rambaldi! If it was, then I would have just told you that! Jeesh…' "No, it isn't." She replied, keeping her thoughts inside her head.  
  
"Hmm…When do you leave?"   
  
"At 8 tonight."  
  
"That soon?"  
  
"I guess…"  
  
"Well good luck."  
  
"Yeah, thanks. I should get going."  
  
"Uh, yeah. See you when you get back."  
  
"Bye." she turned to leave when she remembered that she hadn't told him about her and Sarks 'relationship' in this mission, and was glad she did.  
  
A/N~ Yeah, I know. Odd ending, but do not fret! I will attempt to update this or my other story as soon as possible! But please, let me know that you read my story, and review! Thanks bunches!!  
~Abbie~ (tootiefruitiegurl) 


	3. Authors Note

Hi, I just wanted to add this real quick, because I think that I need to clear some things up. First of all, this story is purely fiction. I know I'm portraying Sydney in a very different way, and Sark as well. But this whole story is only going off of the top of my head as I begin each story. So in other words, I have no clue what so ever where I want this story to go. Well maybe I have an idea, but nothing that I could write the rest of the story based on. And that is why I'm asking that YOU, yes !YOU! Review my story and give me some hints on where I should take this story. And for the rest of you who actually read my other story on an update-to-update kind of way, don't worry. Once I get this story up and going with a few more chapters, then you should expect the other story shortly after. And to tell you the truth, I'm just writing this because I feel like it. Hah. My own little enjoyment. So in a nut-shell, this story is purely off of the top of my head and expect some characters to be VERY OOC (out of character for those who are not sure). Thankies a bunch for reading this, I really appreciate all of the reviews this story has brought, and it seems to me that S/S stories get more reviews…Hmm…  
Abbie *Tootiefruitiegurl* 


	4. Let the Truth Somewhat Be Told

Disclaimer- No, I don't own anything that has to do with Alias. Well, except a book but that doesn't count!  
  
Chapter 3-  
Sark was already on the plane by the time Sydney got there. His seat near the back, by the window. Silently throwing her carry-on in the seat next to her, she took a seat directly across the aisle from his.   
  
"Hello." he said, without breaking his gaze out the window.  
  
She replied with a brief, "Hey."  
  
Her curiosity was getting the better of her and she finally decided to start a conversation. "So have you found anything out on what sort of information Sloane is having us get?"  
  
This brought his attention from the window as he turned to see her. "No, I haven't. I guess this will be a surprise to both of us."  
  
She started to get a feeling that he wasn't up for talking, so she nodded slowly showing him she understood as she slipped her headphones over her ears and sank back into the chair.  
  
~~~~  
  
(I don't know how long it takes to get to Tokyo, so just go with me here…) Her sleep suddenly stopped as she felt a slight nudge on her shoulder. Still tired, she turned around from her curled position to see Sark standing over her.  
  
"What…?" she mumbled out.  
  
"I suggest you get up soon, we'll be landing shortly." with that, he walked up to the front of the plane to check on the time, just to be sure.   
  
Moaning, she started to pack to CD player and headphones back into her carry-on. A manila folder caught her eye as she dropped her bag to the side of her seat. She picked it up and started going through the information. Apparently, Sark and her had just gotten married and were enjoying their 'honey moon' in Tokyo. They both came from lavish lifestyles and were staying at a very high-class hotel. The timing of the mission was set to a cocktail party scheduled for tomorrow night in the hotel's large conference room. Sydney would, of course, put her skills of attracting men to action as Sark was set to sneak out and find the information hidden in a back room near the conference room.   
  
'Simple enough.' she thought to herself as she saw Sark coming back towards her.  
  
"Ready?" he asked, sitting down for the landing.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be." she answered confidently giving him an award-winning smile.  
  
Sark gave her a quick smirk and gathered his small amount of things he brought with him.  
  
~~~~  
  
They walked into the airport from the terminal hand in hand, they knew they had to do it so there wasn't any other options, and got into their awaiting taxi. Sark gave the driver directions and turned to Sydney.  
  
"I hope the flight didn't bother you too much my love. I know it was very long."  
  
It took Sydney all her might to stop herself from laughing at how fast Sark got into the alias, but somehow managed to answer, "Oh, I'm just very tired. Can't wait till we get to the hotel", raising the back of her hand to her forehead, she added quickly, "My love."  
  
She knew Sark wasn't expecting that and enjoyed the quick flash of curiosity in his eyes. She gave him a big smile and turned to face the window.  
  
~~~~  
The taxi stopped in front of a gorgeous hotel. Sark paid the driver and quickly walked back up to where Sydney was already standing, waiting for Sark.  
  
"Well, let's get this started." She said.  
  
"Let's." He answered, reaching for Sydney's hand as they made their way to the check-in desk.  
  
~~~~  
Sliding the card through, the green light showed and she quickly opened the door. What awaited her was a very large presidential suite, with an old-European style bedroom, and Japanese-style bathroom. The sitting area was just as beautiful as the rest, with an oriental flare to it. She couldn't help but gasp just a little as she took in her new accommodations.  
  
"Well, I believe we have some business to attend to." Sark stated, breaking Sydney's train of thought.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, yeah." she replied, quickly recovering from her daydream.  
  
They moved silently throughout the room, placing their belongings in their rightful spot.  
  
"We have until tomorrow night to discuss what you want me to do. So, let's start." Sydney said, breaking the silence.  
  
He walked out of the bathroom and headed into the bedroom where she was, and noticed the one bed. She followed where he was looking and understood his smirk that had suddenly appeared and noticed the bed she somehow forgot to think of.  
  
"I hope you know your sleeping on the couch." Sydney stated clearly, casually pointing to the comfortable couch set beside the wall.  
  
He shot her a glance that told her he knew and went over to the couch.  
  
"So, now that we're settled." Sydney began, pulling her legs up onto the bed in an Indian-style.  
  
"Yes, yes I know." he sighed. "What do you want to know first?"  
  
"What do you want to tell me first?" she said, starting to rock slowly back and forth.  
  
"Well, as I told you, I want to help the CIA."  
  
"Yeah…"   
  
"Because I have grown tired of doing the sort of business I do now."  
  
"And what sort of business would that be?" she asked.  
  
"Well, when I was with Irina, she was always making the plans. And I got tired of it. I want to make my own plans, think of things on my own."  
  
"Ooh…" she said, before rocking back to far and falling onto her back.  
  
She could almost hear Sark smirking at her, laughing only in his mind. Pushing herself up with her knuckles, she stated, "Is that all?"  
  
"Not entirely Ms. Bristow."  
  
"Then what else is there?"  
  
"You'll learn the rest before this mission is over, but for now, I am extremely tired." he said, leaving her in the bedroom as he headed to the bathroom with his bag of clothes.  
  
Realizing she's more tired than she thought, she slid herself off of the bed and quickly changed into her gray shorts and black tank top. She headed towards her bag to get her tooth brush when she heard the shower turn on.  
  
"Ugh…" she said out loud, setting her tooth brush back down next to her bag. 'Might as well try to read my book, who knows how long he'll be in there' she thought, grabbing the remote off of the table and plopping down on the bed.  
  
She was getting into her book about 5 minutes later, when the phone rang. Leaning over the pillow next to her, she answered the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Sydney?"  
  
It took her a minute to realize who was on the other line before it finally hit her like a ton of bricks, "Vaughn?"  
~~~~~  
  
A/N~ Soooo? Whatcha think? I kinda threw this chapter together, since I wanted to update soon so I could get back onto my other story. Please please please please review! And if you…, I'll give you a nice French pastry!!!! Heh…THANKS! ~*Abbie*~ -tootiefruitiegurl 


	5. A New Twist On Things

Disclaimer- Nope, I don't own anything on Alias. Well, I do own a book on Alias, but that's about it!  
  
Chapter 4...  
  
~~~  
  
"Syd, you and Sark need to get out of there right now and I mean NOW! It was a set-up." Vaughn informed her in a hurried voice.  
  
"Wait, what?! What do you mean set-up?" Sydney questioned quietly.  
  
"Sloane found out that you're a double. He's on his way to the hotel where you guys are as we speak."   
  
"Vaughn, this makes no sense! How could he have found out?"  
  
"I'm not sure. But you need to get out of there right now. And yes, Sark has to come with you."  
  
Her mind was racing as she held the phone, now sitting up when she heard the shower turn off.  
  
"Ok, Vaughn. I'll tell Sark and we'll get out of here, but where do we go?"  
  
"Get to the safe house. I assume you know where to go to get to it?"  
  
She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I know where it is." 'I'm not stupid…'  
  
"Ok. Good luck."   
  
"Yeah, thanks. Bye."  
  
Before she put the phone back down on the hook she heard Vaughn start to say something.   
  
"Syd?"  
  
"Yeah…?"  
  
"Be careful, we don't know what Sloane is planning."  
  
"Ok Vaughn, I will. Bye." she said, putting the phone down before he could say anything else.  
  
She jumped off of the bed and started to pack the few things she had taken out of her bag.   
  
"What was that about, Miss Bristow?" Sark questioned, walking out of the bathroom.  
  
Keeping her eyes on her bag, she answered, "Sloane found out I was a double. We have to get to a safe house." She finished zipping up her bag and threw the strap over her shoulder and looked at Sark's emotionless face. His still-wet hair was sticking up everywhere, and he had put on navy blue boxers.  
  
"We?" he asked, his face still unreadable for Sydney.  
  
"Yeah. I guess. Do you have something more important to do that I don't know about?" Sydney sharply asked him, trying to get an idea of what he was thinking.  
  
"No." came the reply, as he walked back into the bathroom to get his things.  
  
A few minutes later, Sark emerged from the bathroom, now in another suit. Sydney had already quickly changed into her common black attire.  
  
"How do you suppose we get out of here?" Sydney asked, looking at him intently.  
  
"Well, we'll just get out passed Sloane, and get to the safe house"  
  
"Sounds too simple." she stated, watching Sark walk over to the door and quickly followed him.  
  
"Nothing ever is." she heard him say next to her as they made their way down the hall.   
  
They didn't know it, but both of them were each grateful that their room was on the main level.  
  
They walked briskly down the hall when they heard voices coming from around the corner they were just about to take. Sydney sent a panicked look to Sark as he looked behind them, scanning for any place they could go.  
  
"Come on." he whispered roughly, pulling her arm as he ran to a door he found. She silently ran along side him, keeping enough pace to stay beside him.   
  
They reached the door Sark had found and Sydney read the sign on the door that read 'kitchen'.   
  
'Great…' she thought as he pushed open the door and dragged her into the kitchen.  
  
They broke into a run as they passed curious chef's and apprentices that watched the two make their way to the far back. Taking sharp turns every few seconds, they weaved their way through the kitchen until they got to the fire exit.  
  
"Are you crazy, Sark?" she asked, a little out of breath.  
  
"What other choices do we have?" he answered, pushing open the door and setting off the alarm.  
  
Once again they were running, this time to somewhere they didn't know.   
  
"This way." Sark ordered, Sydney quickly obliged.  
  
He headed them around the corner to the side of the building, where the trucks with supplies were. Lucky for them, a small truck was being unloaded and the driver was inside the hotel, leaving the truck on as the workers did their job.   
  
They kneeled down behind a trash can and waited until the workers were preoccupied with something else. Again, Sark's hand was around Sydney's arm as they sprinted to the truck.   
  
Sydney pulled the door on the passenger side open , Sark on the drivers side and quickly got in. They gave each other a quick glance before Sark readied himself and pushed the gas pedal to the floor, the tires squealing loudly.  
  
"The safe house is about 50 miles from here I believe." Sydney said a few minutes later, breaking the silence that had formed.  
  
"Ok." Sark simply said back, keeping his eyes on the road.   
  
The silence returned after Sydney told Sark the directions to the safe house, before it became too much for Sydney to handle.  
  
"Why do you think Sloane sent me on this mission, if he knew I was a double? Why didn't he just blow my house up when he knew I'd be home?" Sydney questioned, not entirely directing the question to Sark, but speaking her thoughts out loud as well.  
  
"It was a set-up. Why he sent you on this mission, I'm not sure."   
  
She was slightly surprised that Sark had answered her, but took the chance of conversation before it was gone again.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Sydney asked, turning her body so she was facing his side.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I mean, why are you doing all of this? Going to the safe house without even complaining or giving me some remark or anything."   
  
"I've told you this before, Miss Bristow. And as for not saying any 'remarks', I didn't find it necessary in a case such as this."  
  
Sydney kept quiet, trying to remember what he told her, when it finally came to her. Satisfied with very short lived conversation, Sydney turned to look out the window.  
  
~~Safe house, rural Tokyo~~  
  
By the time they reached the safe house, they had switched cars by means of stealing another. Stepping out of the car, Sydney quickly walked into the house and walked into a bedroom down the hall across from the front door. Sark soon followed, assessing the house and finding it up to his high expectations.   
  
"There's only one bedroom." Sydney informed him.  
  
"The couch will work fine for me." Sark said with a smirk.  
  
"Good." Sydney said sharply, walking into the kitchen and looking through the cupboards and refrigerator.  
  
Finding a few items of food in the kitchen, Sydney walked back into the living room where Sark sat on the couch peering around the room.  
  
"What are we supposed to do until the CIA comes?" Sark asked, looking at Sydney as she sat down in a chair opposite Sark.  
  
"Well, I saw a pack of cards in one of the rooms." Sydney said sarcastically, expecting a smirk and quick remark in return.  
  
"That would work." Sark answered her, enjoying Sydney's surprised face.  
  
~A/N~ So…? Is it good? Bad? Horrible enough to stop all together? Tell me, by pressing that BEAUTIFUL purple/blue button on the bottom! If you do, I'll give you another French pastry and English muffin!~ 


	6. The Many Possibilities With Poker

A/N~ Whooo. Go me! Finally got around to getting a new chapter out. Summer vacation is finally here so I'll be home a lot more which means…dun dun DUUUN…a new chapter just may come out sooner than they have before. I hope. Haha. Ok, so here goes!  
  
  
  
Chapter 5-  
  
"Yeah, um, I'll go get those." Sydney said, trying to keep a straight face. She quickly went for the cards as she wondered what game Sark is starting to play with her. She was sort of surprised that he had come to easily. These sort of actions are not very easy to compare with the personality she has seen Sark exude. 'I'll just play along with it for a little while.' she thought, picking up the cards, 'I just won't let him get the upper hand.' she smiled a bit before walking into the living room and sitting down on couch in front of a glass table.  
  
"What game were you thinking of playing?" she asked, starting to shuffle the cards around.  
  
She could hear Sark move towards the chair placed on the other side of the table, "How about a game of…"  
  
Before Sark could finish his sentence, Sydney's cell-phone began to ring and she hurried to find it.   
  
Picking it up off of the kitchen table, she answered it in an eager voice. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Syd."  
  
"Hey Vaughn."  
  
"We're going to be there soon, but it could be a few hours."  
  
"Hours? Like how many hours?"  
  
"I hate to say this, but at least 12. That's if we're lucky."  
  
"Who else is coming?"  
  
"Weiss and I. I wish I could talk longer, but the line is only secure for a little longer."  
  
"Ok, bye Vaughn. See you…soon." Sydney nearly whispered into the phone.  
  
"Bye." Sydney could only imagine what 12 hours, or more, with Sark will be like. Remembering the current situation, Sydney walked back into the living room to find Sark walking around the room slowly with his hands casually set behind his back.  
  
"So when are your little CIA friends coming?" Sark questioned, lightly running his hands along a mahogany desk set by the window with various China plates on it.   
  
"Vaughn said at least 12 hours," she answered, leaning once again on the opening between the kitchen and living room, "I'm going to take a shower." She didn't know why, but she didn't think that Sark would try to leave while he had the chance. The whole place was under surveillance on the outside and the phones have been tapped. She knew that Sark knew this as well, so she left Sark in the living room and headed to the pastel yellow colored bathroom.  
  
She felt the water fall onto her as she ran her fingers through her hair.   
  
'This is the only place I can find peace at.' she thought. She slowly closed to eyes, but only to see the sight of Sark on her couch as he had once done before. 'Why do I keep thinking of him? I mean, so he has those beautiful blue eyes…and blonde hair- no. I can't think of him like that!'  
  
While Sydney fought her emotions, Sark kept himself busy with a game of solitaire. Glancing at his watch, he figured Sydney had been in the shower for at least 20 minutes.  
  
"Women…" he said in a whisper, laughing just slightly. He heard the shower go off and soon saw Sydney re-enter the living room drying her hair with a towel.   
  
"Are you winning?" she asked, plopping down in an over-sized chair.  
  
"I always do Miss Bristow." he replied, trying to ignore the amount of laughter that was in that reply.  
  
"I see…"   
  
She thought she heard a small, and just easy enough to hear sigh of triumph from Sark as she saw him place the final king on top of the ace.   
  
"So what is it that we're supposed to do until they get here?" Sark questioned, laying back into the couch.  
  
"I'm not sure. I think the only thing we have are these." she informed him, gesturing towards the cards in front of her. "But you could always tell me more on what you want you want me to do and why…" she continued.  
  
"Persistent as always, Miss Bristow." he said with a smirk.  
  
"You bet." she answered, putting every ounce of confidence into the answer.  
  
"Alright then. Where do we being?"   
  
"Where we left off of course."  
  
"Refresh my memory."  
  
"Well, ok. What do you want me to do?" Suddenly, Sydney got an idea to show Sark her card skills from college while gaining more information.  
  
Before Sark could say a word, Sydney offered him her deal, "We'll play a game of poker."  
  
He raised his eyes in shock as she reached for the cards and began to shuffle them, waiting for his answer.  
  
"Lets begin, shall we?" he stated, catching her glance when he shifted his position on the couch.   
  
"And is this a simple game of poker? Or is there a small wager you'd like to place?" he asked, picking up the five cards she dealt to him and herself.   
  
"Well…" she said slowly, "if I win the hand, you tell me one more thing about why you want my help and what you plan on doing. If you win the hand, you can ask me any question you like."   
  
Now he was confused. Sydney Bristow had just allowed him to get any information he wishes. Well, at least he hoped so. He saw her look at him intently as she quickly ran her fingers through her now almost dry hair.  
  
'She has such deep brown eyes. And her hair is just so flawless. If only I could run my hands through that hair-no. what am I thinking?! Just answer the woman!' Sark battled his simply insane emotions but managed to slip out a dry "ok."  
  
And so the game ensued. Neither of them knew that the other was so good, but then again, they don't know much at all about one another.   
  
"Full house beats pairs!" Sydney exclaimed, "I win!"  
  
Throwing his cards down with a sigh, he hoped that the deal they had formed was suddenly forgotten. But luck was apparently not on his side at the moment.   
  
~~~  
  
So? Any thoughts? If so, help me make my story even BETTER by reviewing! Thanks! 


	7. Unexpected Timing

A/N~ Heee…I think some of you will like this chapter, maybe. I decided to be nice and go with what most people were wishing I'd do. Well, enjoy!~~  
  
Chapter 6 (already!)  
  
~~  
  
He looked up at her expecting to see a sly look on her face, but saw the opposite. Sydney had a slight smile on her face as she leaned into the couch.  
  
"Let's start with something simple." she said, taking complete joy in seeing Sark actually scared of what she might ask.  
  
She continued, "what's your first name?"  
  
"How about we stick to business and stay out of anything personal?" he asked sharply.  
  
"It's an easy question, Sark." she threw back.  
  
"You said, clearly, that you would ask me only about my plans to join the CIA."   
  
'Damn it…' Sydney glared at Sark intently, trying to think of another question.  
  
"How about we just play simple poker." Sark offered.  
  
"Scared of me winning too many times?" she asked with a grin.  
  
"No, I'm not. I'm just interested in playing poker. But I've decided on something else."  
  
"Really…? And what would that be?"  
  
He mentally prepared himself for what he was about to say.  
  
"Strip poker."  
  
Sydney's eyes got large as she tried to comprehend what Sark had just said.  
  
"You're joking." she stated simply.  
  
"Scared of me winning too many times?" he asked, slightly enjoying the small quarrel that had formed between them.  
  
"Not at all." she said defiantly, kicking herself in her mind for even thinking of playing any sort of game with Sark.   
  
"Let's start this again." she added, dealing the cards out.  
  
~~  
  
Two hours into the game, Sydney sat on the couch in a small tank top and her shorts, with Sark without a shirt and only boxers.  
  
She was thankful that before they had left the hotel room she managed to grab a black sweatshirt from her suitcase  
  
'Well that answers THAT question.' Sydney had mused in her mind as he began to slide his pants down.  
  
She slowly drew out a yawn while Sark contemplated his move. He looked up at her, "tired?"  
  
"Just a little." she answered. The thought of how much long it'll be until Vaughn and Weiss got there, she came up with the conclusion of at least 7 hours.  
  
"I think I've had enough poker for now, Sark. I'm going to take a nap."  
  
"Do what you wish. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom."  
  
She nodded as he got up, not bothering to pick up his discarded clothes. Deciding that the couch would be better to sleep on, so it'd be easier to get up from. She swung her legs up onto the couch and moved a pillow around until it was just right.  
  
Sark walked back into the living room to find Sydney already asleep on the couch.  
  
He sat back down in the chair across from her and reached for his shirt on the ground. A yawn escaped from his mouth, causing him to realize how tired he was as well.  
  
"I'll just take a short nap." he said quietly, leaving his shirt on his lap and pants in a heap on the floor.  
  
~~  
  
"Hey Weiss, how much longer until we get there?" Vaughn asked a tired Weiss from his seat on the plane.  
  
"I'm not sure, man. Maybe…" he glanced at his watch, "two more hours. We managed to get the early flight out there so you're pretty lucky."  
  
"Yeah. Thanks." Vaughn reached for his book and wished the two hours would go faster than seemed to be.  
  
~~  
  
Sydney woke to a knocking at the door. Scrambling for her shirt, she glanced at Sark to see him sleeping with a somewhat content smile on his face. She scurried to the door and opened it, putting a smile on her face.  
  
Vaughn looked up to see Sydney standing in front of him holding up her t-shirt.  
  
She moved sideways for him to walk in a finally spotted Weiss moving his tie around.  
  
"Hey Syd." he said nervously as he passed her.  
  
"Hi Weiss." she answered.  
  
After Weiss entered the safe house, she had to put a hand over her mouth to stop from laughing as Sark fumbled for his clothes after seeing Vaughn enter.  
  
"Why so early?" she asked after collecting herself.  
  
"We managed to catch an early flight." Vaughn informed her, standing awkwardly in the living room, watching as Sark pulled his pants up.   
  
Sark didn't make any eye contact through the few minutes after Vaughn and Weiss arrived unexpectedly.   
  
"So do you want me to see if there's any coffee I could make?" Sydney offered.  
  
"That'd be great!" Weiss said enthusiastically before Vaughn or Sark could say anything.  
  
"Ok. So um, you and Vaughn can just wait in the living room." Sydney said as she searched for coffee in the cupboards.  
  
By this time, Sark had gotten his pants and shirt back on in a relatively short amount of time.   
  
"Here so soon I see…" Sark stated, trying not to sound as mad as he really was in his mind.  
  
"Early flight." Weiss informed him, oblivious to the glares Sark was shooting to him and Vaughn.  
  
'Note to self: never sleep in boxers in front of Sydney' Sark concluded, waiting for his coffee.  
  
~~  
  
Odd ending…yeah, I know. But I'm totally stuck on what to do now. Well I hope you enjoyed it, and please review! 


	8. Suspicions Slowly Take Form

A/N~ So I've reached chapter 7 and still have most of my sanity. Wonderful! Well, I finally got it done and I hope you all like it!  
  
Chapter 7~  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
A few tense minutes later, Sydney walked into the living room.  
  
"The coffee should be done soon.", she informed them.  
  
"Great.", Weiss said quickly, trying to break the uncomfortable silence that had slowly formed.  
  
Sitting down between Vaughn and Weiss on the couch, Sydney asked, "So what do we do?"  
  
Vaughn pinched the bridge of his nose slightly, letting out a deep sigh.  
  
"We wait.", Vaughn said plainly.  
  
"That's it? Just sit here and wait?" Sydney couldn't believe what she had just heard.  
  
"It's all we can do until we get more information on where to go, or what to do.", Weiss joined in  
  
"But what about him?", Sydney asked, her hand gesturing towards Sark, who had been oddly silent.  
  
Vaughn and Weiss only shrugged.  
  
"Take him with us I guess.", Weiss said in an almost laughing tone.  
  
"Yeah.", Vaughn added.  
  
"And do I have a say on where I go?", Sark questioned, looking at the three of them.  
  
Weiss answered this for Vaughn and Sydney in a gleeful, "Nope."  
  
Deciding not to push it any father, Sark slumped in the chair.  
  
"So. What game were you guys playing?", Weiss asked. Sydney swore she saw him wink and answered in a glare that he must have picked up because he raised his hands in mock surrender and leaned back.  
  
A heavy silence formed once again as they waited for the phone call. Weiss began to play solitaire and every few minutes Sydney had to point out a few moves that Weiss had missed.   
  
But finally, 20 minutes and a few cups of coffee later, the phone rang. Vaughn answered it but the phone was plucked out of his hands as Sydney grabbed it and said a stern, "Hello?"  
  
"Agent Bristow?", Kendall asked.  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
"May I speak to Agent Vaughn?"  
  
With a sigh she handed the phone to Vaughn and walked into the living room.  
  
"So what's goin' on?", Weiss asked inpatiently.  
  
She shrugged her shoulders and took her seat on the couch, taking over the solitaire game Weiss has started.  
  
Sark got up suddenly and walked towards the bathroom with a quick glance towards Sydney.  
  
Weiss nudged Sydney and asked again, "Come on, what possessed you to play strip poker with Sark?"  
  
"What makes you think it was strip poker?", she asked, hoping he would stop the conversation now.  
  
"Oh come on. I know enough to understand that it wasn't just a game of poker."  
  
Sighing, she answered, "You wouldn't understand. It's just…complicated."  
  
"Uh huh."   
  
"What's that supposed to mean?", Sydney snapped.  
  
"Syd, I'm not blind. I saw you sneak those glances at Sark. You're just lucky Vaughn didn't catch on."  
  
"Stop it…!",she warned in a hushed tone, hearing Vaughn put the phone back on the hook.  
  
Rubbing his forehead, Vaughn walked into the living room.  
  
"So…what're we supposed to do?"  
  
"Kendall said to stay here until we get more information on Sloane."  
  
"But, I just need to know, why did they send you guys if we just had to wait here?", Sydney asked, curiosity written all over her face.  
  
"I think I know!", Weiss exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah…?", Sydney urged him on after he paused for a few seconds.   
  
"Sark."  
  
"You think the CIA sent two agents, just because Sark is here?"  
  
"Well, it makes sense.", Vaughn admitted.  
  
"How?", Sydney was starting to get annoyed.  
  
"Well, he's Sark.", Weiss said.   
  
"So what? I can handle Sark, ya know. I've done harder things."  
  
"Are you sure, Miss Bristow?" At first it seemed Vaughn had said it, but the British accent clearly proved it to be Sark, who was standing beside Vaughn. Sydney turned to Sark and said confidently, "Yes. I don't think it'd be so hard."  
  
"This should be an interesting evening then.", he said with a smirk.  
  
"Um, so what kinds of food do we have to last us?"  
  
"I'm not sure." Sydney answered, glancing at Weiss but turning to towards Sark again.  
  
"Then I guess I'll just go look.", he declared, shuffling past Sydney's feet and slipping by Sark who kept his eyes focused on Sydney.  
  
Vaughn looked at Sydney, and then at Sark. He couldn't take any more of the continuing glares between Sydney and Sark and decided to go into the kitchen to help Weiss.  
  
Upon entering the kitchen, he saw Weiss raiding through the cupboards and apparently not finding anything he liked.  
  
"It's insane how the CIA could put popcorn bags in a safe house, and not have a decent microwave." Weiss said, facing Vaughn.  
  
"What's wrong with the microwave they have?", he asked.  
  
"Well, it isn't a very good one."   
  
"Alright…"   
  
"I'm guessing our little game of poker is finished?", Sydney asked.  
  
"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but yes, I believe it is.", he answered, sounding sarcastically heart broken.  
  
"Too bad. It seemed I had a good chance of winning too.", she stated with the same sarcasm Sark had done.  
  
"Not likely.", Sark moved towards the chair and sat down heavily.   
  
The sky had gotten a deep shade of blue and the sound of distant thunder could easily be heard. Soon enough, rain drops began to hit the windows and lightning flashed through the sky.  
  
Weiss and Vaughn re-entered the living room, Weiss being very disappointed at the slim selection of food.  
  
"I just hope the power doesn't go out.", Weiss said with a laugh.  
  
"Don't jinx it.", Sydney replied.  
  
But just as the words came out of her mouth, the lights through out the house flickered and went out.  
  
"Perfect Weiss. Just perfect…", Sydney sighed.  
  
~~~~  
  
So? Any thoughts? Good…bad…both are just fine for me. I hope this chapter was good for you all. And the only way I'll know that is if you move your little mouse down the page and click that beautiful little purple-y blue button! Thanks! 


	9. Accusations and Troubles With Soup

A/N~ Well I didn't expect camp to be so…busy. So I didn't get to write, at all. But I've been trying to get a new chapter out soon…Here it is…enjoy!  
  
Chapter 8 (wow…already!)  
  
~~  
  
With the lights out, the only thing you could see is the outline of someone's body, which didn't help Sydney when she tried to get to the kitchen.  
  
"Weiss, Vaughn, don't just stand there. Sit down somewhere." Sydney stated, when she tripped over Weiss's shoe.  
  
"Sorry." she could hear them mumble as she walked into the kitchen to find a flashlight and maybe even some batteries.  
  
Weiss and Vaughn each found a comfortable part on the couch and Sark got up.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Vaughn asked in a sharp voice.  
  
"The kitchen. I'm a bit hungry, and the kitchen seems like a logical place to get food, Agent Vaughn." Sark shot back with a smirk.  
  
Vaughn only glared back, wishing Sark wasn't here.  
  
"Hey man, don't get all weird or anything because Sark is here. It's just Sark." Weiss said almost sympathetically.  
  
"I know Weiss. I know."   
  
~  
  
"Why doesn't this place have any batteries?! They have a flashlight but no batteries!" Sydney mumbled to herself before Sark entered the kitchen.   
  
"Having trouble with the batteries, Miss Bristow?" Sark questioned, before smirking at the look of shock on Sydney's face after not hearing him enter.  
  
"Yeah. I am.", she plainly stated before rummaging in the cupboards once again in search for batteries.  
  
She was moving an old can of soup when she saw Sark come next to her and start to look in the cupboard on the right.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"Looking for batteries. You aren't the only one who wants to be able to see in the place." he answered knowingly.  
  
Mentally kicking herself for saying anything, Sydney moved towards the sink and looked out of the stain glassed window with a large bouquet of flowers decorated on it.  
  
"Sark,", she began, turning towards him.  
  
"Hmm?", he asked, now facing Sydney.  
  
"Why are you doing this?"   
  
"Doing what, Miss Bristow?"  
  
"All of this. I mean, you'd never just sit there in the living room and play strip poker with me if something wasn't up." she added the poker part as a joke, but it didn't seem to sound as funny as she planned.  
  
Sark sighed and moved towards Sydney slowly, "There's more to me than what people see."  
  
"Like the assassin who kills without even thinking twice? You mean him?"   
  
He shook his head and continued to move towards her in the small kitchen.  
  
"The cold blooded killer does actually have a heart." he said smoothly.  
  
Sydney had had enough of the game she thought Sark may be playing, "That's what I mean! You've changed completely and I want to know why."  
  
"Things take some time." By now he was at least a foot away from her and she wanted to find those batteries, and soon.  
  
"I think I might know where the batteries are." she said, disappointed in how shaky it had come out.  
  
He only smirked and casually walked back into the living.  
  
Sighing in disbelief of what had just happened, Sydney opened the cupboard under the sink to find no batteries, just dish soap.  
  
Suddenly, she heard a click go off in the living room and see light flowing into the kitchen. She turned to where she had put the flashlight on the table and found it was gone.  
  
She walked into the living room and saw Sark sitting in the chair once again with the flashlight on his lap.  
  
"Found the batteries.", he stated, looking at her with a pleased look on his face.  
  
Vaughn thought it was odd that Sark said he was going to get food in the kitchen, but came out with none. But after what Weiss had told him, he kept his mouth shut.  
  
Sydney decided not to make anything of Sark taking the flashlight, and walked over to the front window.  
  
"Did you happen to find anymore food on there?", Weiss asked, rubbing his stomach.  
  
"An old can of soap." Sydney answered without looking away from the window.  
  
"Hm…I'll go check that out.", he said to himself as he quickly got up.  
  
Vaughn sat uncomfortably as Sydney watched the rain drops pelt the glass in front of her, and Sark sit silently, studying the deck of cards on the table.  
  
"Do any of you happen to have the time?", asked Sark, breaking Sydney's gaze from the window.  
  
"It's 10:07 PM.", Vaughn answered carelessly.  
  
Sydney began to walk towards the bed room, and said, "I'm going to sleep. Wake me up in an hour or so."  
  
Vaughn and Sark stayed silent as she passed them. Sark kept his eyes on Sydney, before turning to Vaughn and catching him looking at Sark with, to what seemed to be, confusion and a hint of jealousy in Vaughn's eyes.   
  
As soon as Sydney closed the bed room door, Vaughn began, "I don't know what you're trying to do here, but just to let you know, I can see what you're doing. Don't try to get Sydney all worked up over you, Sark. It won't work."  
  
"Quite finished, Agent Vaughn?", Sark questioned, looking all calm as before.  
  
Vaughn grunted and nodded bitterly.  
  
"Well, I don't know what you think I'm planning, but I ensure you, it won't take your precious Sydney away from you."  
  
Their argument was cut short when a high-pitched yelp came from the kitchen, followed by an out-of-breath Weiss quickly walking out of the kitchen.  
  
"Everything is OK, just some minor issues with the soup…" Weiss informed them all in one breath.  
  
Vaughn gave a deep sigh and asked, "What did you do now, Weiss?"  
  
Weiss gave a false look of hurt. "No one ever told me that tasting to see if the soup was done with your finger would hurt that bad. It wasn't even on the stove!"  
  
Sark thought that this whole situation was quite funny. Seeing the two CIA officers, or desk jockey and CIA agent that is, that the CIA itself had sent, creating a fuss over soup. He couldn't help but laugh a bit.  
  
Vaughn heard this laugh and quickly turned to Sark. 'If those glares Vaughn insists on giving me could kill, I have to say, I'd be dead a long time ago.' Sark thought amusingly. 


	10. Questions and Answers

~Wow. So I'm the most horrible procrastinator…ha. Finally decided to try and write again. I can't promise that this is the best chapter ever, so please, leave a review! Should I stop writing, as sometimes I tend to think? Tell me, please!~  
  
Chapter 9...  
  
Sydney tossed and turned in the bed. Thoughts kept going thorugh her mind making it impossible to sleep. Becoming desperate, Sydney decided to focus on some of the issues at hand.  
  
First, was her relationship with Vaughn. Their relationship had faltered with Alice's sudden reappearance. She started to remember the night that it all had happened.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Sydney stood still in the old warehouse they've become accustomed too. Vaughn leaned against an upturned crate as he explained everything.  
  
"…I'm so sorry, Sydney. I should've never done this." he finished quickly, when Sydney didn't reply, a worried look appeared on his face. "Syd, say something. Please."  
  
It took her a minute to process everything he had told her. She couldn't believe, or didn't want to believe, that what he said was true. "So you're still with Alice, then?" she asked simply.  
  
He hesitated before answering, "Yeah."  
  
"Even when we were together?"   
  
He nodded before saying another, "Yeah." But he then took notice of the fact that she had said it in past tense.  
  
"Syd. I just want you to know that I am so extremely sorry. I should have broke up with Alice a long time ago. I lov-"  
  
"Don't say it, Vaughn." she was beyond the being shocked part, and was past being angry. "I don't want to hear anything else."  
  
He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it after Sydney turned around sharply and left the warehouse.  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
Ever since then, whenever Sydney and Vaughn were on a mission together, they both tried to keep their personal life out of it, but it was harder than they had thought.   
  
She turned onto her side as thoughts of her father began to fill her mind.  
  
Surely if she was compromised, he would be too. 'He's safe. The CIA got him to a safe house.' she tried to reassure herself, but only to fail. She made a quick mental note to ask Vaughn or Weiss about it when she chose to get up.  
  
And now she thought of the part that confused her most. Sark.  
  
She couldn't stop the feeling she'd get when he was around. It felt like some sort of electricity passed between them every time. But the thing that she couldn't shake, was the fact that she didn't object to it.   
  
Now, she discovered, was the time to get a plan, or a lot of plans that is, so she could make sense of them all.  
  
"I might as well face them now." she said out loud as she made her way back to the living room.  
  
She heard Vaughn's voice first, talking to someone that didn't seem to be Weiss, and definitely not Sark. Standing by the doorway to the living room, she listened to the conversation.  
  
"Uh huh. Yes sir…No sir, I understand." Sydney guess he was talking Kendall, the look on Vaughn's face said it all. He snapped his cell phone shut and turned to where Sydney stood.  
  
"Oh, you're up I see."   
  
Getting to the point, Sydney asked, "What's going on? What's happening with my father? Is he ok?" her voice got shakier as she continued.  
  
He looked down, wrinkles appearing on his face. "They said he was on a mission the same time you were. He hasn't been in contact as of yet."  
  
Sydney could feel tears forming in her eyes, but moved on quickly, hoping not to cry. With the strongest voice she could get, she asked Vaughn quietly, "What about Sark?"  
  
"The CIA said to bring him in. we're going to get to an airplane the CIA is sending. Then you and him are going to fly to a secure house in Paris until we know where Sloane is."  
  
Sydney stood still, confused on what he told her. "Why are Sark and I going to Paris? That doesn't make any sense."  
  
"I know. But the CIA sees it best to move you to another country. I don't think it makes much sense either but hey, it's the CIA. Nothing makes sense with them." he gave a small smile in which she didn't return.  
  
"So I'm going to Paris. With Sark?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Funny, ain't it?" Weiss laughed. Sydney hadn't seen him leaning back on a cabinet, his arms folded carelessly across him.  
  
"Ok. Not that funny"  
  
"Weiss…" Sydney warned.  
  
"Ok. Not funny at all. What so ever."   
  
Sighing in disbelief on the events occurring around her, she walked into the living room, noticing that the rain had stopped and it was now completely dark out. The flashlight giving off just enough light.  
  
Sydney found it odd that Sark was not in the living room, so she entered the kitchen once again and asked, "Where's Sark?"  
  
"Oh. He's sleeping I guess." Weiss told her.  
  
"Ooh.."   
  
"What time do we leave?" Sydney asked the two of them.  
  
"Within 45 minutes. We have to go to a private air field a few minutes away from here. The CIA runs it, I guess." Vaughn answered.  
  
"Ok. Well then I'm going to go tell Sark."  
  
She walked slowly down the hallway, her feet not making a sound against the plush carpet. When she heard Sark talking in the other bedroom, she stopped and leaned against the wall.  
  
"…Yes. I will. Don't worry about it. I'll be sure to inform you of the situation as soon as possible. Everything is going as plan, and yes, your daughter is fine."   
  
Sydney was sure that she had heard wrong, but the sudden dread she felt told her that it was true. The sound of a click quickly got Sydney back into focus. Sydney stood still as she heard Sark get up from the bed and walk towards the door.  
  
He looked at her, surprise flashed in his eyes, before being enveloped into the vacant stare Sark always possessed. "Why, hello Sydney."  
  
~~So? For a chapter finished in 45 minutes, how is it? Please leave a nice little comment!~~ 


End file.
